


Unconditional

by Schizzar



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily Fic, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time, Peter figured that if he dated Wade Wilson, his fathers would want nothing to do with him. But now he's 18, and it's New Years, and he's going to visit Stark Tower with Wade by his side. Whether or not everyone will get along is the real question. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson. Superfamily Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a Superfamily fic! Also a gift fic for a friend. She asked for something with more sex. Or even making out. And then she got this instead. Eventually I'll write an angsty oneshot with lots of heavy petting for Wade and Peter but this is what you get for now! Notes on how I wrote Wade in this story at the end.

Peter straightened Wade's tie, then slid his hands to the edge of the man's mask that he refused to take off. Now that he was 18, his fathers were finally allowing him and Wade to date, despite both of their severe reluctance to allow him to be with a man that they thought was a psychopath. And now he was finally going to meet them officially, and it made Peter's heart pound with anxiety.

"Do you have to wear the mask?" Peter asked, sliding his hand down to twine with Wade's.

"Babe, I don't like people seeing my face, you know that. I feel like Steve and Tony would hate me even more if they saw it," Wade said. "So let's not push this."

Peter nodded, then pulled him out of the apartment to head to Stark Tower.

-.-

Steve greeted Wade with a smile and a handshake, while Tony remained standing at a distance with his arms folded across his chest. They made awkward small talk for ten minutes in the living room while Tony finished making dinner in the kitchen.

"So is the mask really necessary?" Steve asked, hands folded in his lap as he looked at Wade.

Peter's hand slid across the couch to squeeze Wade's thigh, biting his lip as he waited for the mercenary to respond.

"I am sure you have both read my SHIELD file. You know why it's necessary," Wade said.

"I just wanted to make sure, and let you know that I understand completely," Steve said with a nod. "But I also think you should know that despite what Tony, and I, have said, you don't have to feel threatened. You won't be judged here."

"Thank you." Wade's voice was tight, so Peter tightened his grip on his thigh in an attempt to calm him down. The more wound up Wade got, the more he tended to start talking to the boxes. Peter knew he wasn't the sanest man around, but he still loved him, and he wanted to prove to his fathers that he wasn't just the crazy mercenary people claimed he was.

"Steve, have we given him the if you mess with our son we'll cut your dick off speech yet?" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Dad!" Peter turned towards the kitchen, expression scandalized even as Steve began to chuckle, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Gotta say, that's a new one. I wonder if I could regenerate that," Wade said.

"Wade!" Peter whipped to look at him as his eyes widened.

"You'd still love me, right Peter?" Wade asked with a grin.

Peter flushed, gaze flickering over to Steve, who was looking down at his lap, shoulders shaking from what he hoped was restrained laughter and not rage. "Yes, of course I would, you big-mouthed idiot now stop before they kick us both out."

"Oh, we won't kick you two out, Peter. Come on now," Steve said, finally looking up. Peter was relieved to see a wide grin stretched out on the man's face.

"I just...I know you guys don't approve and I want this to go right," Peter said quietly, propping his elbows up on his knees and staring down at the floor.

Wade's hand rested along his lower back, rubbing soothingly. "It's fine, Peter."

"Peter..." Steve began. "We didn't mean to make you feel like you wouldn't be welcome here just because you were dating Wade. We just...didn't think he would be a good influence on your schoolwork."

"Wait..." Peter frowned, then glanced up, confusion on his face. "So you...you wouldn't let me date him because you thought I would get distracted from  _school work?_ "  
Steve's expression darkened and he turned towards the kitchen. "Tony? I thought you talked to him about this!"

"Sorry, cooking, can't hear you over the fabulous cooking!"

"Tony!" Steve got to his feet. "You let Peter think we would ignore him for dating Wade?"

There was a clatter, and then Tony appeared at the doorway, the typical 'I'm-In-Trouble-But-I'll-Just-Try-And-BS-My-Way-Out' expression on his face that Peter was so used to seeing growing up.

"No, I just said Wade was a bad influence and I wasn't going to allow my son date a psychopath. It's so not my fault he took that to mean we were going to ignore him if he did date him," Tony said. His gaze said he knew no one was buying it.

"First off, that's Peter's boyfriend you're talking about, and you will not refer to him as a psychopath, Tony. You know better than to judge a person," Steve said, hands on his waist as he frowned at Tony.

Tony scoffed. "He's Wade Wilson. Deadpool. You know very well what he's capable of."

"Dad! He's right here! Can you just...not talk about him like that?" Peter shoved his face into his hands, taking a deep breath and glaring at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Hey, Petey, it's fine," Wade said, rubbing his back and tugging him closer. "I get that I'm not the most stellar guy, they have every right to get all over-protective and shit. I get it."

"No, it's not right."  
Peter glanced up, surprised to hear the words come out of Tony's mouth. "What?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not right for me to say things like that. I trust your judgment more than my own Peter, so...it's not right for me to berate him."

"What Tony means to say," Steve said, stepping in front of the other hero. "Is that he's very sorry if he offended you, Wade. Now, can we have an enjoyable dinner and have a proper New Years celebration without anymore fighting?"

"Yes, sir," Wade said, straightening.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony added, heading back into the kitchen.

Another sigh blew past Peter's lips and he eased back into Wade's grip, placing his hand over the other man's and squeezing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve smile before following after Tony.

"I'm sorry," Peter said as he glanced at Wade.

Wade shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be, and they're family and they know better," Peter said.

Wade nudged his side lightly. "So you wanted to be with me even though you thought you were going to lose them as parents?"

"Well...I knew I'd never  _really_  lose them. I figured they'd stop talking to me for awhile, but I didn't know for how long," Peter said. "I guess that's not what they meant at all though, so everything's okay."

"But you still picked me over them." There was a musing note to Wade's voice, but the younger didn't press it. He knew that one mention of any form of commitment would have Wade run screaming the other direction. Sure they were in a long-term relationship, sure they lived together, and on occasion worked together, but it was a quiet, sneaking commitment that wormed its way around them, tying them together. They both knew it was happening, but it was an unspoken rule to never speak of it.

"Yeah," Peter confirmed after a moment. He glanced over at him. "I'll just leave it at that."

Wade was thinking, arm still wrapped around Peter's shoulders but his gaze turned to stare out the window. Peter burrowed into his grip, resting his head against the man's chest as they waited for dinner to finish cooking. Tony stepped into the room; Peter could see him in the reflection on the window. But he didn't say a word, and Peter watched as his father took the sight of them cuddled on the couch in, and watched as his expression softened a bit. Then he coughed, and the pair turned to look at him.

"Dinner's ready," he said stiffly.

"Thanks, Dad," Peter said, pulling away from Wade and getting to his feet.

Dinner was a quiet affair, at first. But then Tony broke out the wine and before long, Tony was tipsy enough and telling enough jokes that Wade relaxed and began to tell jokes. Some were hilariously inappropriate, but luckily, Tony was too loosened up to care, and Steve had grown used to smiling good-naturedly at things that made him uncomfortable.

It was surprising for Peter to watch Wade with Tony. The two seemed antagonistic usually, but what Tony didn't seem to see is that they were so similar. Then again, maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe Tony didn't like seeing some his traits reflected back at him, maybe he didn't want Peter to date anyone who had even a shred of something in common with him. Peter knew about his father's past; when he was old enough, he had sat Peter down and told him all about it. Peter wasn't dumb. He knew his father didn't hold himself in the highest regard, though from what he heard from Uncle Clint and Uncle Bruce he was a lot better after he and Steve got married and adopted him.

Once dinner was over with, they returned to the living room to watch as many Disney movies as possible. It was a tradition started when Peter was a little kid, and when he had requested that they keep it up, no one had protested. The running commentary, and pointing out of the barely disguised dirty jokes placed within the children's' movies, soon had everyone, including Peter and Steve, at ease.

"So who wants to go see the ball drop?" Tony asked, getting to his feet.

"Dad, Time Square is packed," Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean from the ground. I was thinking of on top of a skyscraper," Tony said. "I can fly us there. One at a time anyways."

"Yes! I am so on board with this plan. Please Pete? Please, please, please?" Wade popped onto Peter's lap, squishing his cheeks between his palms.

"Oh my God, yes, fine, sure," Peter said, shoving Wade off. "Are you sure you can fly right now?"  
"I wouldn't fly drunk," Tony said seriously. "Though if I drop you Wade, my sincerest apologies in advance."

"Tony!" Steve glared at him, but Wade was laughing.

"Oh it's fine. Broken limbs don't take too long to heal."

"This was an awful idea," Peter moaned into his hands, even as Wade tugged him up to his feet.

"Nope, great idea. I love your parents, Peter."

-.-

Watching the people down in Times Square, seeing the performances from afar, sitting in Wade's lap with his dads sitting beside them, was better then he thought it would be. Wade continued to crack jokes in his ear while they watched whichever famous music artist was on the stage, his warm hands running up and down his arms as the cool air whipped around them.

When he glanced over at his fathers, Steve was holding Tony close, the two grinning as they spoke. It was comforting to know that they had more or less accepted Wade into their life.

"Ball's gonna drop in two minutes," Wade said, rocking Peter back and forth. "What do you want?"

"I want a New Year's kiss," Peter said with a grin, turning in Wade's grasp to look up at him. He held the other's face in between his hands. "And maybe...you can take off the mask?"

Wade began to pull away. "Peter-"

"Wade," Tony said, pulling away from Steve so he could crouch down beside them. "You can do what you want, alright? But you need to understand this first. I've got my own scars. And they aren't pretty. We know yours won't be either. But if you think for a second you have anything to be embarrassed about, you're wrong." He gave a small shrug. "But it's your decision."

Steve smiled reassuringly when Tony returned to sit down beside him. Wade didn't say anything for a long moment, then reached up and whipped the mask off in one quick motion. Peter was used to his face by now, the scars didn't shock him or disgust him, and when he shot a glance to his fathers, he saw them both glance over and smile reassuringly back at them.

Wade buried his face into Peter's neck, taking a deep breath. "Well that's my brave moment for the rest of the year. Don't expect it again."

Peter rubbed the mercenary's back. "You're quite brave. Now open your eyes so we can watch the ball drop."

Wade obeyed, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder as the big counter began to count down from sixty. By the time they reached twenty, Peter had begun to count along, but it wasn't until the last five that Wade joined in, his voice low and rasping in Peter's ear. The moment it hit one, he turned in Wade's embrace, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, the momentum making the mercenary lose his balance and fall onto his back on the pavement.

Peter laughed into the kiss at Wade's muffled explanation before deepening the kiss just a bit, finally pulling back and smiling down at him. "Thank you Wade. Happy New Year."

"Yeah, Happy New Year to you too. Now get off of me, you're heavy," Wade said, poking and prodding at his ribs until the younger had moved away to avoid being tickled to death.

When they glanced over at Steve and Tony, the two had their arms wrapped around each other's waists, merely holding each other close as they watched the spectacle below. Something loosened in Peter's chest, something that made him realize that everything was going to be okay. It was quite literally a new year. No more lies, no more trying to hide his relationship with Wade, none of that. He was free to be who he was, love who he wanted, because his fathers had proven that they would except him, and the ones he loved, with open arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way I wrote Wade Wilson in this fic is entirely different from how I normally write him. Usually I don't pull punches when it comes to depicting him as the crazy guy he is. I know he's got a deeper side to him, but for this fic I pretty much ignored the crazy part for the sake of fluff. 
> 
> I guess that's why I find this pairing so hard to write, despite how much I love it. I think I need to do a character study fic of Deadpool before I attempt another fic with him as one of the main pairings. Hope I didn't piss too many people off for how ooc he comes off as in this fic.


End file.
